zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gato sin suerte
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gato sin suerte page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Kenny (Talk) 09:14, September 14, 2010 RE: May I ask a question? Hello! To answer your question, we would rather have people talk about it on our new forums than on the wiki. The wiki is for official information. The forums, however, are perfect for anything the fans want to talk about. I hope this answers your question. :) --Lord Kenny 22:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, right now, all of the cannon articles need a lot of work, and we would prefer it if people to work on those instead of fanon articles. :However, in the future once the wiki is in better shape, we'll most likely start to allow fan things to be added to the wiki. --Lord Kenny 04:41, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Any edit you make, even if it's simply fixing a spelling error, helps out the wiki. The pages for episodes could use work in particular. Quite a few characters need pages for them created as well. ::If there is anything that you need assistance with, please feel free to let me know! :) --Lord Kenny 06:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Fanstuff I AM MEEN! I return to this wiki ONCE AGAIN to rain doom, er, I mean tell about Zim raining his ''doom, on the filthy heads of the inhabitants of Earth! I claim credit to adding to the Zimphony transcript because I forgot to log on before I started to add to it. Invader MEEN 07:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the greeting (: [[User:American che|'American che''']]{uh oh, squee, where's schmee when you need him?} 21:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Nothing. Just letting you know. Invader MEEN 20:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. please let me know when fanon is allowed. Good idea, but what do we do if we have multiple article-sized information thingys about our fanon? Invader MEEN 20:46, October 10, 2010 (UTC) --- ATTENTION! I HAVE CREATED A SOLUTION: POST ALL FANON ON: http://invaderclub.wikia.com/wiki/Invader_Club_Wiki P.s. I claim credit to the edit to Gir Goes Crazy and Stuff, I forgot to log on before editing again. Invader MEEN 06:56, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes you can, but nothing disturbing. No guts, please. (also your avatar is another type of thing that cannot be posted, it's nasty when you go along a wiki and find a page with nothing but that junk.) Invader MEEN 18:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, I haven't heard of any others that are like ZADR, but yeah, in general, please no "relationships" between males and males or females and females. Invader MEEN 05:07, November 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S. ZADR? What does the ZADR stand for? (Zim And Dib Rocks?) Hi! Hi Gato Sin Suerte! I'm just peachy, thank you lol ^_^ Congrats on being the new Wiki mod! InvaderDee 17:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Forums? Hi! I was just wondering...is it just my computer thats doing this? Every time I try and go onto the Zim Fanart/Fanfic forums, it says: 'We could not load the forum that you are attempting to access. Please try again later.' Is something up with the Forums or is it just me? Thanks! InvaderDee 08:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Pictures? This seems like kind of a silly question, but, how do you upload pictures? I knew at one point in time, but I seem to have forgotten... Luna419 01:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Another question I had another question, if you don't mind me asking: How do you edit the tables? (Like the ones on the character pages.) I want to change the one on Gaz's page, I can barely see the text.Luna419 22:06, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks~! Luna419 22:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC) pics hey can you help me? i need a picture of a regular sir unit on the page "what is your sir or gir units name and disguise." if you can help me, please leave a message on my talk page. Re: Vandalism 1- Not a problem. :) I'm actually a bit busy myself, so I've been keeping the edits rather small lately. (Should be back by next week, hopefully.) 2- Sure thing. (It was this guy http://zim.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:206.212.43.139 but you probably got him/her.) 3- Yes! That would be very awesome. :3 Thanks~ Luna419 05:02, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Fanon You just said that fanon articles are allowed on this wiki, right? You do realize there is already a fanon wiki for Invader Zim, right? Maybe instead of allowing fanon articles on this site, you could post a link from this canon wiki to the fanon. Does that sound like a good idea? -Heinz84 8:12 AM 10/21/10 Transcript I was wondering when you will do the "Dark harvest" transcript. It's my favorite episode and i love to read transcripts of my favorite episode. Thanks! WHO RUINED ZIMWIKI?! Yeah, um, sorry about my little screw-up with the Invader Zim Video Game article thing. I can see why you would delete it. Trick is, given my lack of experience with Wikia pages, blogs, etc., creating new articles is pretty much my limit. Incidentally, if you could transfer that info elsewhere, and maybe add some new ideas for the gameplay, I'd appreciate it. By the way, who screwed up the layout for these Wikis? I mean, everything is on the right side now, which is very annoying. I have some choice words for the d****e who ruined Wikia, because now Zimwiki and other Wikias (including, as I found out, Wikitroid) have been reduced to little more than a billboard for other Wikia pages 90% of us don't give a sh** about. If you know who wrecked Wikia, try convincing them to restore it. If you succeed in restoring it somehow, believe me, we'll know: This wikia won't suck anymore. Anyway, to recap, sorry about the error with the video game, hope you could help me post the information elsewher, and to heck with the dirtbags who ruined Wikia. dib will dib be in this talk. 04:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Cartoon all Stars 2 the first Cartoon all stars was back in 1990. In Cartoon All Stars 2 Zim,Dib,Gaz and Gir Team up with Jumpy ghostface,Bugs bunny,Pucca and Garu, Finn and Jake,Sonic,Talis,Kunckles and Amy rose to take down a enemy named Darkness. Voices Zim-Richard Steven Horvitz. Dib-Andy Bermen. Gaz- Malissa flhan. Gir-Riki Seamons Jumpy ghostface/Garu-Brian Drummond. Pucca-Tabitha St. Germain. Bugs bunny-Jeff Bergman. Finn-Jeremy Shada. Jake-Johh dimaggio. Sonic-Roger craig smith. Tails-Kate Higgins. Kunckles-Travis willngham. Amy rose- cindy robinson. Darkness-???